


watch and learn (what makes a better man)

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Brian keeping his cool, Morozov being an asshat, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: The last thing he wanted was to see Nikolai's face, probably wearing that usual unpleasant expression that never failed to make Brian shudder.
Series: Quarantink [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	watch and learn (what makes a better man)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5: smug
> 
> Place of action: GPF 2012 and then EC2013
> 
> I'm sorry for the lame title I had no idea what to do and ended up rhyming smh

Out of the corner of his eye, Brian saw a familiar silhouette nearing, and he grabbed his stuff, moving aside and putting distance between him and the other man. The last thing he wanted was to see Nikolai's face, probably wearing that usual unpleasant expression that never failed to make Brian shudder. He kept on looking at the ice, where his two boys were warming up, and they had all his focus for two full minutes before someone leaned against the boards next to him and Brian's skin crawled.

"Brian."

"Nikolai."

"Not that hard, huh? To pick the more promising one to focus on."

"You know, Nikolai." Brian said through his gritted teeth, not looking away from the ice "If you can't handle more than one skater at the same time, then maybe you should rethink your career choices. Now excuse me, I'm working."

"Fine." Nikolai snorted, smirking smugly, as if pleased with being annoying "You will see yourself."

* * *

A month later it was Brian's time to smile smugly as he sipped his wine, purposefully stopping close to Nikolai who was standing close to the bar with sour expression.

"Great event, right?"

Nikolai left silently, leaving Brian with immense satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
